The SHS Series: Father's Day 2013
by Legolas Nordark
Summary: Well this is late. SHS is back for Father's Day...in November! No real warnings this time, other than don't actually treat your parents like Shadow dose in this fic. Enjoy!


Wow I need to use this account more. Really sorry I've stopped posting things, but my life has just become so busy I don't really have time for Writing Fan Fiction any more...that and I haven't been in the proper zone to do so lately. It probably doesn't help that I've spent a lot of my spare time in Minecraft. Oh well, on with the story!

* * *

_Just great,_ Shadow thought as he checked the calendar, _Father's day. The one day of the year I have to put up with that idiot who I have to call 'dad'. _

Ok, so here's the thing: Every year on Father's day, Black Doom Rises from the grave for 24 hours. It's due to a failsafe that he had added into Shadow. On the off-chance that he was killed, there would be one day every year that he would rise from the grave and be able to try again, although after failing the second time, he gave up and decided to use the day to basically torcher Shadow as punishment for betraying him.

Shadow was brought out of his thoughts of regrets from as he felt someone's head in his quills. He closed his eyes as Sonic's arms snaked around his neck, a smile on his face. The two were indeed a happy couple. Granted they had their off days (on which Shadow gave Sonic a major buttwhoppin), but other than that, they were soul mates. They spent a few moments sharing the embrace, loving it and spending every morning like this, until they were interrupted by Sonic's stomach growling. Sonic just sighed at this while Shadow just laughed. The 2 hedgies got up out of Sonic's bed, and Shadow offered to make waffles, to which Sonic gladly accepted.

Come a half hour later, and breakfast was ready. Sonic had set the table and made fresh OJ, while Shadow had made wonderful Belgian waffles along with strawberry crepse along with a cup of coffee for himself. The meal was a silent one, yet Sonic could tell that something was troubling his boyfriend. Once the meal was done, Sonic got up and started the dishes. It was an agreement the two had: Shadow did the cooking, and Sonic did the cleaning. At first, Sonic had objected, but he didn't really have a choice, since he couldn't cook to please a pig. As he did the dishes, he decided it was time to talk with Shadow.

"Hey Shadz?" He ask he ebony counterpart, getting a meer grunt as a reply, "Shadow, you seem troubled. I can tell something's bothering you. Care to tell me what it is?" Shadow sighed, but as soon as he opened his mouth to reply, he felt something in him tighten. Shadow instantly had his eye puples turn to slits, before having a seizure and falling out of his chair to the floor. Sonic dropped the dish he was washing, breaking it, and ran over to his partner, who was now glowing with a dark aura. "Stay back" Shadow commanded as he began to float in midair, rising of the floor. Once he had finished he slowly began to curl into a fetal position. Once that had happened, he quickly arched his back and howled in pain as a ball of dark energy was flung out of his chest. Sonic leapt back in fear, never having seen or heard of Shadow doing this before. Shadow continued to howl until the dark energy had finished forming the desired shape: that of Black Doom. With the shape compleat, Black Doom materialized, and Shadow fell to the floor.

Black Doom looked around at the new surroundings as Shadow stood up, like nothing had just happened. "Took you long enough," the ebony said to his elder, receiving a bitch slap. "How _DARE _you address your father like that," the alien roared. He then noticed Sonic with wide eyes and jaw on the floor, currently pinching his arm over and over to make sure that this wasn't a dream. "...And what is that blue _RAT_ doing here?"

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, stamping his foot, "enough of that 'rat' stuff! Seriously! I'm a hedgehog! HEDGE-HOG!" Shadow just rolled his eyes at this. Sonic could be such a baby sometimes.

"To answer your question, _dad," _Shadow answered, lacing that last word with so much venom even I might be in danger, "He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for almost 7 months now."

"I gave you life, and yet you defy me?" Doom roared, "Then so be it! You shall pay for your ingratitude with relentless pain!"

"Uh, just how is falling in love with someone defying you?" Sonic asked the alien.

"Well, uh...ummmmm...hm...I don't know." Black Doom confessed. "But it is because I say so! Die you traitor!" Black Doom then pulled a gun out of nowhere and fired every bullet he had at Shadow, who just stood there like nothing was happening with a highly unamused look on his face. I mean, cmon, this guy's immortal! he can't die simply from a few bullets.

"Oh, right" Black Doom said sheepishly, regretting the mess he had made of Sonic's once clean appartement. ...This is kinda awkward now. Let's make it interesting and give Sonic coffee.

"NO!" screamed Shadow and Black Doom. "If that happened, then this story would literally fall apart. Sonic wouldn't be able to finish it. Plus doing that is basically asking for Armageddon."

Well, ya guys. I know that. Why do you think I suggested it?

All but me: 0-0

"Well, at least it was better than you putting Charmy on energy drinks in the last SHS." Said Black Doom, crossing his arms. "So, Did you have any plans today?"

"YA!" Sonic said, glad that Shadows "father" had an interest in his son's love life, (it showed that he at least cared _somewhat _about what made Shadow happy), "We were gonna spend the day together in Soleanna, then run over for dinner in Spagonia! I was kinda interested in a place on a planet call Earth known as Italy, and apparently it's in the same place that the country of Soleanna and the city-state of Spagonia are. (Not kidding guys. I did a research check AND geographical check. Soleanna is Sonic's version of Venice and Spagonia is Siena, both in Italy.)"

Doom just rolled his eyes, all three of them. "What? No mass demolition? No killing spree?"

"Dad," Shadow pipped in, "We're the good guys. We don't do that kind of thing."

"Oh." Was all Doom said back. There was a silence, then Doom's eyes lit up, hinting that he had gotten an epiphany. "Well..." He said, a devilish smirk spreading across his...wait, just how does this guy smirk?!...oh well. My fic, my rules. IN ANY CASE, Black Doom gave a devilish smirk, "I'd love to let you two go on that date of yours, but why spend a romantic day when you can try to stop me from taking over the world?!"

Out of no where, Black Doom pulled out the 7 chaos emeralds and transformed into Devil Doom...Right in the appartement. Sonic and Shadow just rolled their eyes, and gave him a kick right in the groin, ending the battle. Devil Doom, now reverting back to his original form as Black Doom, just rolled around in pain as the two hedgies ran out the door and made their way to Soleanna.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sonic and Shadow were definitely enjoying themselves. They had just paid their respects to Elise's grave (she was killed in a revolt of her citizens after hearing about her actions in Sonic 06) by graffiti-ing it, and had just finished in an art museum when Sonic's stomach began to rumble. The two just laughed and made their way over to a small plaza they had passed by on their way to the museum. There was a small outdoor café, that Silver worked at, and according to the ivory hedgehog it was a great place. Sonic had promised he'd try it out, but had yet to actually do so. The two were soon there and took their seats. A water soon came up to them.

"Hello and Welcome to Caffè Del Sole." The waiter said, not really looking up from the water glasses he was carrying, in fear he might spill, "My name is Silver, and I'll be your..." He looked up, and jumped 10 feet into the air, "WHAO SHADOW! I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE THE HOUSE. DON'T KILL ME!"

Shadow just chuckled. "C'mon Silv, we both know I only do that kind of thing in Gmod videos by Shadow759 (Love your work man!)."

"Oh ya?" Silver asked, hands now on his hips, "Then explain why I woke up this morning in a pink dress."

"Simple," Shadow said, eyes closed and arms crossed, "1) You have a night job as a drag queen, and 2) you look good in pink."

"Actually," Sonic pipped in, who had been not yet been noticed by the ivory one, "That was me. Blaze contacted me with a dare about getting you in a dress. Something about getting in touch with your feminine side."

Silver just gave a glare at Sonic, but then something clicked. Sonic was near Shadow, and wasn't dead. And since when did Shadow smile?

"Ummmmm, am I missing something?" Silver asked the two.

"Where do you live, white, Under a rock?" Shadow asked, rolling his eyes, "Sonic and I are dating. We started going out on New Years." This just caused Silver to give an odd look, but he soon shook it off and moved on with taking orders. Soon the food was out, A chili dog for Sonic, and a seafood pasta dish for Shadow. The two enjoyed the food, and talked all about how beautiful Soleanna was, while they ate. Silver even got them a complementary dessert of Creme Brulé. The two were just about to start eating it when Black Doom showed up.

"What? You don't want me around or something?" He roared, "I show up, try to give us something to do, and you kick me in the groin! Shadow I ought to kill yo.. OOOHHHHHH! CREME BRULE!" He ate the entire thing in one gulp, dish included. "Now," He started again, as if nothing had happened, "Since we're in Soleanna, Let's go check out the Royal Art Museum!"

Sonic and Shadow groaned. "We were just there!" they both whined in unison. Doom just crossed his arms.

"Well, we'll just have to go back." He said. The two hedgies just exchanged a glance of 'why me?', knowing that trying to do anything else would be futile, especially since I say so. What can I say? I enjoy abusing my power as God when wrighting. Sonic called Silver over and paid the bill, gave Silver a big tip, promised to have him and Blaze over soon, and then sulked as Black Doom practically marched in front of them as they headed back to the Royal Art Museum.

X-X-X-X-X-X

**3 hours later**

"Freedom, Sweet Freedom!"

The second trip to the art museum was not kind on Sonic. His ADHD was causing him to do things like pace, twitch, and just be a big nuisance while Doom took a look at every single piece of art and complained about how it wasn't historically correct, so after 3 hours of that, saying Sonic was glad it was over would be a understatement. Now that he was outside, he was rolling around at the speed of sound. Several female townsfolk who were unfortunate enough to have Sonic pass them by were not just knocked down by the wind, but flat-out had their dresses/skirts (if they were wearing one) flung up.

Shadow just shook his head while wearing a smile, amused by his azure's way of letting out his energy. Doom, however, just cocked his head to one side in curiosity, turning to Shadow for an explanation. Shadow just responded with a stern look that said 'This is your fault. Do it again, and I'll kill you'. Doom responded by shaking his head, as if board by the lack of an answer. Shadow rolled his eyes at Doom's gesture and looked at his watch (which was hidden below his glove cuff. Seriously, am I the only one who remembers those from Sonic Cronicals?). It was nearly 4:00. Shadow sighed. there was a lot more he had planed to do in Soleanna with Sonic, but their dinner reservation in Spagonia was for 5:30, and he knew that Sonic would want to pay his respects to that little fuzz ball he had called Chip at the Gaia shrine. This should only take about 10 minutes, but Shadow had made a deal with Sonic: If Sonic got to visit the Gaia shrine, then Shadow got to take Sonic on a gondola ride. It wasn't gonna be a long one, mabey 10 minutes, but that wasn't the point. The point was that they had train tickets for the 4:15 train from Soleanna to Spagonia. Yes, the only 2 characters who can run faster than the speed of sound with ease, but they still use common transportation. It's a fail, but since when did japanese video games include logic to begin with? (no offence to any japanese reading this! You guys are awesome!;)

Back to our characters, Shadow had gotten Sonic to calm down. He was talking to the blue hedgie, explaining that they were gonna have to skip the gondola ride. Sonic normally would've let out a sigh of relief, but he could see the disappointment in his ebony's eyes. Sonic just responded to Shadow's explanation with a brief hug, and then two ran off to the train station, both running in silence. Doom, who had been grumbling to himself in his own little world, had forgotten to look up, and let's just say that the alien god wasn't too happy when he saw the others had just left him. continuing to grumble, He floated forward, occasionally looking left and right, hoping to spot the two hedgies.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Did we lose him?"

"I think so."

The train lurched forward. The cabin they were in was nice. It wasn't first class, but it wasn't low quality either. Sonic and Shadow had been very careful to make it here, and despite Sonic constantly feeling the need to check over his shoulder for Black Doom (heh, sounds like the two are running from the apocalypse when I say it like that), Shadow knew that they had lost the overlooming alien. They had gotten to the Soleanna station via back allies and walkways under the street. It wasn't the prettiest route, but it got the two away from Doom (no pun intended).

They had gotten to the station rather quickly, wich was good, since the ticket line was long. Even with this, the line was moving quick, and thus the two hedgies were now in their seats, on the train heading twords Spagonia.

"That was too close for comfort," Sonic said, sighing in relief and slumping into his seat. "Why does he insist on ruining our day?! I was looking forward to this date for weeks!"

"Well too bad," an overlooming, sadistic, deep voice said from th seat behind our blue hero. The couple just groaned as Black Doom drifted from his seat to the one right next to Shadow and the one across from Sonic (the seats had 2 side by side, facing another 2). "What?" Doom asked as they groaned, "did you seriously think that taking an elusive path would get you away from me?"

"We had hoped." Shadow grumbled under his breath.

"In any case, I'm thinking that once we arrive we can have dinner and then destroy the clock tower. I'm in the mood for seafood." Shadow's eye just twitched at hearing this. He had had seafood last night, and it hadn't settled in his stomach that well. On top of that, Shadow had gone through a _lot _of trouble to get a reservation at a famous restraint that featured exclusive Spagoinian cuisine; a restaurant that was nearly _impossible _to get a reservation at, even if you have saved the world too many times to count. Shadow had actually had to go as far as bribery and making death threats to get this reservation for him and Sonic, so saying he was enraged by his father wanting to go somewhere else would be as much of an understatement as saying that the loops in Green Hill Zone had a practical purpose.

"Ya know, THAT DOSE IT!"

Shadow had finally snapped. Sonic had seen this before, and with one glance at the eyes of his boyfriend, or rather the fiery inferno of hell where his crimson eyes _should _be, he was hiding behind Black Doom, using Shadow's own father as a meat shield.

"I've always hated this day, not because it's a bad day in general, but because I have to put up with _you _of all people", Shadow pointed to Doom as he began his rant, a dark aura of fire building up around him, "You're selfish, narcissistic, and have no regard for other's feelings. Of all the years I've had to put up with you, and believe me, they've all caused me to waste far too much time in a healthy state of mind, this has by far been the worst! Sonic and I have had this date planned for weeks now, and then you come along and ruin everything!"

"Well if you wanted to do it without me you should have picked another date," Black Doom responded crossing his arms and paying no attention to Sonic, who was ready to use his quills for a defensive cover at any minute, "You know that I come back this day every year, so you're really the one to blame, not me".

"I shouldn't have to even put up with you to begin with!" Shadow roared back at his father, "We defeated you twice. TWICE! And you _still _insist on making hell of my life!"

The aura surrounding Shadow was getting increasingly darker. Sonic had got glimpses of it from behind Doom, and although it took Sonic a bit to figure it out, he knew what that aura was: Chaos energy. It was Chaos energy, condensed by Shadow's anger and hatred, and from the amount of it, there was about to be a massive Chaos Blast. Sonic was shaking. He knew it was too late to be able to get anyone off the train, hell, He was amazed that the Blast hadn't gone off already, but at the same time he knew this would highly stain his reputation, if he lived through the blast that is. Suddenly, Shadow's face became calm, the fire in his eyes instantly disappearing and the aura vanishing. Shadow gave a smirk, one that held a mixture of cockiness and a sadistic glee. Then came the three words that ended the peace:

"Go to hell."

There was no sound as the explosion of Chaos Energy left the ebony hedgehog, only a blinding light. Shadow had no need to call out the attack either. The energy he had stored up was placidly leaking from his inhibitor rings. Red, Black, and white tore the train apart, killing everyone in it. Within seconds, on what had once been a train headed twords Spagonia, was now a crater that held Shadow, Black Doom, and a unconscious Sonic. Sonic, who had used his quills as an attempt to deflect the energy (it didn't work, if you wanted to know) was completely limp and hardly breathing. Shadow was huffing, slightly exhausted from the attack he just unintentionally performed, glaring at Black Doom. Doom was returning the glare, attempting to stay afloat.

"Do you...Serioiusly think...that an attack like that...can stop me?" Doom asked, or more accurately gasped, "I...cannot die. I'll just...respawn again...next year." Doom then proceeded to laugh like a deranged maniac. It didn't last long though. He soon died from the strain the blast had put on his body.

"Good riddance" Shadow mumbled under his breath. He scanned the area, admiring the work his blast had done.

_This has to be one of the biggest blasts I've ever..._

His admiration for the destruction he caused was cut short when his eyes fell on the unconscious body of his lover. Shadow ran over to Sonic. He checked for a pulse but found the body in his arms lacking one. Shadow managed began CPR, panicking over the thought of loosing his Sonniku to something he caused. Sure Shadow knew he had a temper, and it had caused him to hurt Sonic on seldom occasion before, but this was completely different. Here was death. There was no doubt that a Chaos Blast could kill, but Sonic had survived through them before. A smirk crossed Shadow's face as he continued to do the task, remembering about the cocky remarks Sonic would make when one of Shadow's attacks would fail or miss.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Silence. There had been silence for far too long. it had been nearly 10 minutes since Shadow had created the crater that he and Sonic now lay in, and it had been silent all the while. Shadow's had long since given up on CPR, soon realizing that it was futile. The tears still rolled from his cheecks, faster then they did when he had come to the conclusion (which is an achievement in itself), yet he still wore that smirk. He was emerged in nostalgia, remembering all the times Sonic had come close to death, but had gotten through, with that damn annoying cockiness of his. A chuckle left Shadow as he thought about this.

Sirens were soon heard. Shadow knew that it was the local police, no doubt trying to find out what happened to the train. It wasn't going to look good for Shadow. Here he was, the only living survivor of the explosion with the dead body of the greatest hero the world had ever known next to him. In all honesty though, he didn't care. Shadow had accepted that Sonic was gone, and he really didn't have much else to live for. Prison was welcoming to him. If he was lucky, he'd be beaten to death as soon as he got there. Even if he wasn't, it was inevitable. Even the prisoners of Prison Island looked up to Sonic, no matter how much they loathed him, and would not take his death lightly.

Shadow just sat there, not saying anything. The people arrived, and began the usual noise that comes with surrounding someone; Yelling things like "Don't move or we'll shoot!" or "Surrender now! Resistance is futile!". It honestly amused Shadow, well, about amused you can get from something that always bothered the heck out of you. Shadow Got up form the body, and walked away. He had made up his mind: Prison was the place to go, and nothing would stop him from rotting away in a murky cell for the rest of eternity. He desired it though, didn't he? After all, he had killed his soul mate.

Without warning, Shadow popped off the inhibitor rings that lay on his glove cuffs. Chaos Energy surged through his body. Within seconds, everyone was dead...again. Shadow then made his way into the forest, speeding off away form the body of his dead lover. As Shadow sped down the path, he questioned just why he had escaped. He had made up his mind about prison, so why did he suddenly escape? It's not like the author is trying to set up for the next story in SHS or anything like that.

_Guess I can't stand the thought of prison food. _Shadow smirked at his own joke as he continued away, both from his azure and from his life.

* * *

Well that ending was grim.

Shadow: No duh! You killed my boyfriend!

Oh shut up Shadow. It's not like I'm gonna leave him dead...

Anyways, R&R, and I'm really hoping that my other stories will continue soon! ^-^


End file.
